Apple Sweet
by Esmeralda Wolfsbane
Summary: Once upon a time, our tale dates back to a world where humans were 'free', blessed with immortality. There was once a little girl named Anna, who had hair like blood in darkness and like shiny copper in the sunlight... Fluff LokiXOC AU


**Story based on the vocaloid song The Transient Apple Salesgirl covered by ****Jayn (LittleJayneyCakes) on YouTube (originally**** by Gumi)**

**Please let me know if you spot any spelling errors or something, thanks! **~ Esmeralda****

**I own nothing but my OC and this story idea (barely, but still!)**

**Pairing: LokixOC**

**Apple Sweet**

Once upon a time, our tale dates back to a world where humans were 'free', blessed with immortality.

There was once a little girl named Anna, who had hair like blood in darkness and like shiny copper in the sunlight.

When she was six her family took a trip. As the sun was setting they came to a rickety, old bridge; since they were almost to their destination they decided to keep going.

The bridge caved under the cart's weight.

At the last second the girl's mother swept her up and threw her out of the cart. Moments later the cart plummeted into the ravine.

Anna – having been tossed to safety – rolled, and rolled, and rolled until she 'thumped' against a tree trunk. Her head was spinning and at first she couldn't make sense of what just happened. She closed her eyes to slow the spinning and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning she woke, sore and groggy from sleeping on the ground. Rubbing her eyes she looked around and began to panic when she realized she didn't know where she was. Her panic subsided a little as her eyes landed on a shiny red apple lying nearby. Her mouth watered and hunger clawed at her tiny stomach as she snatched the apple up and bit into it with a resounding 'crunch', the clear juices ran down her chin and over her fingers making them sticky – she'd forgotten that her mother and father had warned her never to eat apples. Anna continued to feast on the apple until it was not but a core.

As she reached for another she heard a gasp behind her and jumped. Peeking over her shoulder the six-year-old spied what looked to be a townsman staring at her with his mouth agape.

"Child," he said, finally finding his voice. "What have you done?"

Anna's head tilted to the side as she turned about and stared confusedly at the man.

"Did you eat the apple, girl?" he demanded.

"Um, yes," she answered quietly, wondering what she'd done wrong. Maybe the man owned the yummy fruit? Maybe her father would know. Wait. Where was he?

She began looking about for her parents as the man shook his head. "Foolish child," he snapped. "You're cu-"

"Excuse me, mister; have you seen my mum and dad?" Anna asked when she couldn't find them.

"How should I know?" he growled.

The girl took a step forward, still looking about and continued talking; "We were going on a trip, it was almost dark, but dad said we were almost there so we kept going…then there was a bridge…and mum was scared about something…and threw me out…of the cart…" Her head snapped in the direction of the cliff, realization and horror filling her to the brim. "MUMMY, DADDY!" She tore towards the cliff and nearly fell over the edge had the townsman not grabbed her arm.

"The bridge is out, child," he said gravely, feeling sorry for the girl for more reasons than the loss of her parents. "If what you say is true, they're gone."

A sob bubbled out Anna's throat and she fell to her knees. The man released her and backed up, unsure if she would throw herself over or just cry. A few minutes passed and it seemed it would be the latter as her sobs grew louder.

After a while when her cries turned into hiccups and coughs the man cleared his throat; "Now, girl." She sniffed and looked up at him with orange eyes still rimmed with tears. "Um, about the apples, I hate to tell you this after your loss but…" he trailed off.

Anna wiped her nose on her sleeve on scrubbed the hem of her shirt over her eyes. "What is it? I- I don't got any money," she whimpered softly.

"It's not that," the man said, "It's just that, well, had your mum and dad ever told you _not_ to eat them?"

The girl thought hard for a moment, then nodded once when she remembered. "Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

The man sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Because you'll be cursed if you do!" he stated. "You're young, so they probably didn't want to scare you, but, well, since you've already done it…"

'And if you ate the red fruit; you were fated to die.'

"Die?" she squeaked, then thought about it. "Like mum and dad?"

"No, girl, you're going to grow old! You won't live forever!"

"Forever?" she sounded confused, the tears gone for now.

"You can't live in the town either," he continued. "There's a house by the lake over yonder." He pointed and sure enough there was a lake in the distance. "Go stay there." Without another word the townsman turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Anna cried. "Wh- why are you leaving?"

"You're cursed," he called over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you're on your own now."

XxXxXxX

_Ten years later_

Out by a lake, that sparkled with stars on a clear night, surrounded by trees full of ruby red apples and away from the center of town, there stood a small bakery that made treats made from the red fruits.

On a cold crisp day the baker; a pretty young woman, with alabaster skin, fiery-orange eyes, and hair like blood in darkness and like shiny copper in the sunlight, threw open the shuttered windows and breathed in the fresh winter air. With an optimistic air of confidence she grinned at the sun as it rose, then turned back to the kitchen.

"Today's the day!" Anna sing-songed as she pulled out another batch of the sweet little apple pies she'd been baking since she woke. "Today you'll see how yummy they are."

Carefully she wrapped up the cooled pies and tied ribbons around the tops of the bags, and then she placed them in her basket, pulled her old, worn-out brown cloak over her shoulders and set off for the town.

She arrived at about ten-o-clock as she usually did and took up her post by the clock tower in the center of town. It was busier than usual today, there seemed to be a commotion near the mayor's house. With a shrug Anna set about selling her pies.

"Would you like a pie?" she would ask or "Try one, they're very yummy."

But no matter how hard she tried, not a single pie was sold.

Would they ever listen to her?

"I'm no different from any of you," she mumbled as she walked home. "I'm a human too…"

Just like always, it seemed her voice still faded before it reached their ears. It's almost like she truly didn't exist, and it made her feel very small. Every single day, it seemed that was the way; for all of them to pretend like they didn't understand.

Forgotten in a 'dead' world, where only this girl lived, swallowed whole by the red curse.

XxXxXxX

Anna worked through the night, making her pies extra special.

With a smile on her lips she set off; there'd be no giving up yet - she'd try yet again.

Time ticked on but she persisted, holding her dear basket of treats and smiling brightly. "I worked so hard on these," she told the passers-by. "Please try one, they're quite good."

As the crowed bustled about her she was suddenly shoved from behind, her sweet treats fell to the cobblestone streets. People seemed not to care and they trampled the pies, walking onward their faces cold and distant.

Fighting back the tears that stung the edges of her eyes Anna knelt and began quietly gathering the trampled sweets. A pale hand reached down and picked up one of the pies.

Her eyes followed the hand past dull-black boots, green trousers, a cream shirt and green vest, up to a pale neck flanked by shoulder-length black hair and stopped at his mouth as the young man unwrapped the squashed treat and took a bite.

"Mmm," he breathed softly. "It's delicious."

Anna felt her whole body light up at his words, never in the ten years since she lost her parents had anyone – _anyone!_ – Complimented her in any form or fashion – they mostly ignored or avoided her.

For the first time in her life she felt as if she truly existed.

The young man smiled down at her, his pale green eyes glittering as he held out his hand to help her up. Blushing for some unfathomable reason, Anna hesitantly placed her slim hand in his and the man pulled her up.

"T- Thank you," she mumbled shyly.

"My pleasure," he told her. "What's your name, my dear?"

"I- my name is Anna Apple," she said quickly.

He chuckled. "I am Loki Laufeyson," he replied bring her hand to his lips.

If she was burning before, she had melted into a puddle now; no one had ever been so forward or friendly with her, she was at a loss as to how to respond.

Loki turned his gaze from her and she became aware that they were being watched. Her face turned a darker shade than her hair could be and she pulled her hand from his grasp and clutched her basket until her knuckles were white. Whispers swept through the crowed but no one dared speak.

Who was this man? Why did everyone seem so nervous?

Suddenly a broad-shouldered blond man in extravagant clothes pushed his way through the crowed and glowered at Loki. "Brother!" the blond snapped. "What have you done?"

"I don't know what you mean, Thor," Loki replied nonchalantly, taking another bite of his pie.

"Do you realize you've doomed yourself to death?" Thor exclaimed.

"Um, maybe," he replied, his face remaining indifferent as he faced his brother.

"You are a fool, Loki!"

"Perhaps," his voice never wavered as he spoke, "Perhaps not."

Thor shook his head and turned away in disgust. "Father was right," he snarled as he disappeared into the crowed.

Loki turned his attention back to Anna, who could see the barely concealed anger and hurt in his eyes. "Well," he said with a forced smile. "It seems to be getting late, might I escort you home, Miss Anna?"

"Um, I-" Before she could compose a response Loki took her arm and led her away, the crowed parted and moved well out of the way, the pity in their eyes evident.

The pair reached the gates and passed through them. "How do you know I live outside of town?" Anna asked in surprise.

"I-" Loki faltered. "Just because," he said sharply.

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled up short, wrenching her arm away. Loki looked at her worriedly.

"Why have you done this?" she demanded angrily. "No one would willingly give up all that you have for a stranger."

He sighed and looked away, his eyes distant. "I- you're different," he murmured.

"What?"

"You're different," he repeated looking into her eyes. "You're brave - braver than I'd ever be - even when you were completely ignored you still came to town day after day after day, smiling all the while, you're extraordinary, and beautiful; that's...what I thought when I first saw you," he glanced away, his cheeks darkening a little. "When you fell, I used it as an excuse to get close to you; especially since no one else cared."

_He thinks I'm beautiful? _ She quickly shook off the distracting thought. "But-but that man, your brother, you do realize he'll probably shun you forever, right?"

Loki smiled bitterly, "Ah, yes, Thor, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore anyways, I've made my choice."

"I-I'm a stranger," she continued protesting, "even if you've watched me all this time, you don't know me," it was Anna's turn to look away. "If I had been forced to choose between my family and a person I'd never met..."

"I wasn't forced," he said as he took her hand in his. "I chose this, chose you, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you; it just took me awhile to act on my feelings."

"But-" He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I know we're basically strangers right now," he said smiling and interlacing their fingers. "But, that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other."

Anna stared into his soft green eyes, a light, giddy feeling began to fill her insides and she returned his smile. "I-I'd like that," she said softly.

Loki grinned, and - hand-in-hand - the pair set off towards the bakery out by the lake, surrounded by trees full of ruby red apples and far away from the center of town.

XxXxXxX

Everyone in the town pitied them, for they were the foolish ones, cursed by the red fruit, they would never live forever, and would die off instead.

"How tragic!" some cried.

"Poor things," mumbled others.

But the two didn't pay any heed to the silly townspeople, they were full of joy and happiness; their love blossoming like the apple blooms on the trees. To the townsfolk it truly looked as if the pair had finally lost their minds, unaware, in fact that it was they who were truly cursed.

"What a beautifully wonderful curse we have," Loki said, swinging his bride around.

Anna laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "Yes, even if our lives end tomorrow let us not cry in sadness, but smile and be happy for the time we have," she told him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes," he breathed into her hair. "That sounds perfect."

Finally, it seemed, they were rid of their 'eternity' in this cold and distant world.

They held each other close, and promised they'd still smile, because they were finally freed of the pain from the 'red fruit curse'!

In that once lonely 'dead' world, now only these two would smile, and treasure the precious time they had...

XxXxXxX

_Ten years later..._

It was almost dawn. A man with long black hair and pale green eyes paced back and forth, nervously wringing his hands.

A baby's wails filled the air, quickly followed by another. The midwife – a kindly woman from town - came out of the bedroom and smiled wearily at him. "Come in and meet your son and daughter," she told him.

Loki lit up and rushed past her into the room, his knees nearly gave out when he saw his red-headed wife with little two little bundles laying in her arms; she smiled and said, "They're both going to have your hair."

He choked out a laugh and walked to the bed and carefully lifted the baby girl into his arms, looking down at the little pink face. "She's beautiful," he murmured. "Just like her mother."

Anna giggled, "Oh muffins, I hope not! I look crazier than a wild dog after a fight."

Loki laughed and leaned in to kiss her nose. "And yet, still lovely."

That night he held her tight as she slept, cradling their children close.

XxXxXxX

_Fifty years later..._

On a cold winter's night an elderly man with orange eyes and grey-streaked black hair sat by the fireplace in a little bakery out by a lake, that sparkled with stars on a clear night, surrounded by trees full of ruby red apples and away from the center of town.

His twin sister, Sarah, stared at him with worried green eyes. "The doctor said she's not going to make it through the night, Evan," she whispered, her eyes teary.

"I'm going to check on her one more time," Evan said hoisting himself up.

"I'll go with you."

Sarah reached the door just as he opened it, they both froze in shock; their dad, Loki, was lying with their mum wrapped snuggly in his arms.

"This isn't the end, dear," he was whispering.

"I know," Anna answered back weakly, smiling brightly.

For a moment the twins saw the years melt away from their parents, they were suddenly young and alive again.

Sarah choked on a sob and turned away. Evan quietly closed the door, wiping the tears from his own eyes, he wrapped an arm around his sister to comfort her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Loki softly stroked hair that was once like blood in the dark and like shiny as copper in the sun light, now it was silver-grey. His wife stared up at him with faded orange eyes, reaching up with frail hands to run her fingers through his salt-and-pepper locks as well. He smiled and kissed her softly. "You're still the same beautiful baker I saw in front of the clock tower all those years ago," he told her sweetly.

"And you're still the strange and handsome man who ate my apple pie," she mumbled sleepily her eyes drifting closed.

He chuckled and nuzzled her nose. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, snuggled up, together to...

**The End.**

**The last part is based on the song 'Walking Her Home' by Mark Schultz, I don't know why but while I was writing the song started playing in my head, so I incorporated it into the story, sorry that Loki got OOC, this is just how it worked out.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review~! :)**


End file.
